20 Coisas Que Eu (Amo) Odeio Em Você
by Lubs
Summary: 'E quando você notar que não consegue mais esconder o que sente, faça como eu; Escreva uma lista, enterre ela junto com seus sentimentos, e corra o mais rápido possível pra longe, pra bem longe.'
1. A lista

**A lista. **

* * *

**P/V: **_Cas_

_**1.**_ Espaço Pessoal; Ele não fica confortável quando você aparece do nada muito próximo dele.

**2.** Quando ele rir pra você, não tome isso como um sinal.

**3.** Não fale mal do carro dele.

**4.** Ou das músicas.

**5.** Ou do jeito que ele come.

**6.** Quando ele falar sobre coisas que você não entende, não responda, só acene a cabeça e finja que entende perfeitamente.

**7.** Não fique o observando sem que ele saiba.

**8.** Não olhe muito pros lábios dele.

**9.** Não leia a mente dele.

**10.** Não mencione o pai dele.

**11.** Ou a mãe.

**12.** Ou Deus.

**13.** Especialmente Deus.

**12.** Se controle.

**13.** _Como ele consegue ser tão importante? Por que eu me sinto assim sobre ele? _SE CONTROLE!

**14.** Lembre-se: Tudo bem que ele te odeia, contanto que você possa manter ele salvo.

**15.** Sempre que ele sorrir pra você, tudo vale a pena.

**16.** Sempre que ele tocar em você, tudo vale a pena.

**17.** Não toque nele.

**18.** Não conte pra ele.

**19.** Não conte pra ele.

**20.** Nem mesmo pense em contar pra ele.

* * *

**N/A:** Sim, cada item da lista vai ser um drabble, espero que gostem. Foi inspirado nesse post do tumblr: weneedseason3*.tumblr* post/40576784525/a-list-of-rules-established-as-i-go-original (sem as estrelinhas (*))


	2. Espaço Pessoal

**1.** _Espaço Pessoal_

- _Dean_ - sussurrou em seu ouvido..

O loiro só fez se remexer um pouco na cama e virar a cabeça pro outro lado, ainda ressonando.

Cas rolou os olhos antes de sussurrar de novo:

- _Dean, acorda... _

E ele acordou, mas o susto de ver o anjo tão próximo foi tanto que ele pulou direto pro chão.

- Droga, Cas! Espaço pessoal, lembra?

- Eu sei, mas...

- E que horas são? - deu uma olhadinha no relógio da cabeceira - 3 DA MANHÃ, CAS! Por que você me acordou a essa hora?

- Eu...

- Não quero saber, se for bronca pode esperar pelo menos mais duas horinhas, agora me faz um favor e me deixa dormir?

Ele subiu de volta na cama e se enroscou nas cobertas ao lado do moreno. Tão perto que quase que Cas voltava a acordá-lo só pra perguntar sobre o tal espaço pessoal sobre o qual ele tanto falava.

Mas não o fez.

Pro inferno com o espaço pessoal, Dean visto de cima e de tão próximo era adorável.

* * *

**N/A:** Já sei o que vocês vão dizer? ''Não acredito Luiza, outra fic? Com uma outra sem ter terminado ainda?''

É galera, eu sei, mas é que eu não consigo ignorar as idéias quando elas surgem, e eu prometo que vou terminar as duas, ok? ç-ç

Essa é sobre como o Cas foi amando odiar as manias e frescurites do Dean, e a idéia veio do post no tumblr e de um trecho de The Sun do Maroon 5.

Enfim... _Reviews? *o*_


	3. Sorrisos (Sinais)

**2.** Sorrisos

Ele não ria frequentemente, mas quando o fazia, Cas achava o som mais bonito do mundo.

Dean não sorria apenas com os lábios, ele sorria com os olhos e com a alma, era lindo.

Dificil era não tomar isso como o que os humanos chamam de ''sinal''. Sinal de quê? De que ele gosta de você, lógico.

Afinal ele não ria pra muitas pessoas, ou de muitas situações, mas sempre estava disposto a soltar uma risadinha quando o anjo fazia alguma besteira tipica de alguém quem não sabe lidar com humanos.

E Castiel nem mesmo podia sentir, mas um dia se pegou sem conseguir deixar de admirar Dean pelo jeito que ele sorria pra ele. Sim, ele conseguia ver que pra ele era diferente, era mais sincero que para as outras pessoas. E Cas se assustou com isso. Não com Dean sorrindo, mas com ele cometendo o mesmo erro que muitos humanos, não vendo que uma janela era apenas uma janela.

- Droga!

- O que foi, Cas? - perguntou Dean depois de se recuperar de uma crise de risos que Cas tinha causado.

- Eu tenho que sair daqui.

- O quê? Porquê?

Mas Cas já tinha sumido com um sussurro de asas ao vento.

- Porquê ilusão é coisa de humanos, Dean. - ele falou, mas já estava muito longe do loiro. - E eu não posso me tornar um.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu tava na faculdad assistindo aula de Ciência Política quando escrevi isso, desculpa se o tédio passou pra fic e ficou uma porcaria, ok?

Enfim...

Reviews, pra me fazer feliz? *-*


	4. O Impala

**3.**_ O Impala_

Tudo aconteceu quando Cas entrou no carro e bateu a porta um pouco forte demais.

_- Cas..._

_- O quê foi, Dean?_

_- Nunca mais faça isso._

_- Isso o quê?_

_- Machucar a baby!_

_- M-machucar?_

_Cas segurou a ponte do nariz entre dois dedos e pediu paciência pelas besteiras de Dean._

_- Dean, é só um carro idiota!_

_- U-um o quê? Como se atreve?_

E essa foi a história de como um anjo do senhor, guerreiro todo poderoso, acabou sendo deixado sozinho no meio da estrada de um milharal no fim do mundo do Kansas.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii galera!

Gente, to tão feliz, cês tem nem noção usahus' A faculdade tá sendo a melhor coisa da minha vida *u* kkkk'

Ok, vou parar de tagarelar besteira e pedir reviews pelo nosso Chuck? please, please, please? *-*


	5. Gosto Musical

**4. ** _Gosto Musical  
_

- Nem uma palavra. - o loiro já foi logo avisando antes de Cas pelo menos abrir a boca.

- Mas eu não...

- É, eu sei que não, já basta na semana passada.

- Eu só disse que...

- CALADO CAS, NINGUÉM FALA MAL DE LED ZEPPELIN PERTO DE MIM!

Cas rolou os olhos.

- Ok, ok, tanto faz.

E se contentou em olhar pra fora da janela enquanto Dean dirigia e cantarolava Stairway to Heaven, até o momento que Sam deu um chilique.

- NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! - ele pulou do banco de trás e meteu a mão no som do carro. - Essa música não!

Acabou que eles acabaram escutando AC/DC o resto da viagem. Na verdade, Dean e Cas acabaram discutindo sobre como o gosto musical do caçador era horrivel o resto da viagem. Segundo o anjo, ''essa barulheira não é música!'' e segundo o Dean ''você reclama mais que respira, Cas!''

Eles ficaram emburrados um com o outro pelo resto do dia.

- Sabe, eu encontrei umas músicas suas que até que não são tão horriveis. - Castiel sussurrou pra um Dean sonolento já no finzinho da noite.

Ele bufou. - Quais?

Cas sorriu, antes de fazer o loiro dormir ao som de Hey Jude.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, eu me forcei a escrever isso depois de ver quantas pessoas tão seguindo essa fic. kkkkk' Não ficou como eu queria, mas né. Pessoa sem criatividade é foda ç_ç

Pra os que não entenderam, acho que é no episódio 16 da 7ª temporada que Lucifer canta não sei quantas mil vezes seguidas Stairway To Heaven pro Sam e o coitado diz pro Dean que a música não é mais legal. kkkk'

**Ps sem importância:** Eu amo, _amo_, **AMOO **Hey Jude, parece que foi escrita pra mim véi. ç.ç**  
**

**Ps sem importância²:** Um pequeno conselho: Não se apaixonem gente, NÃO SE APAIXONEM, to falando sério. E se ele(a) for a engraçado e inteligente, ai é que você tá ferrado mesmo. (MESMO!)


End file.
